La Yegua Más Veloz
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: Un grupo de ponies azotados por el hambre y sin ninguna esperanza encuentran su salvación en alguien que resulta ser verdaderamente su única esperanza.


PRIMERA NOTA: Confirmo que cualquier relación que esta historia parezca tener con la serie o sus películas por cualquier supuesta razón es una completa confusión, por tanto, esta historia NO es ninguna secuela de la serie ni sus películas por mucho que lo parezca.

SEGUNDA NOTA: Si piensan buscar drama o realismo negativo en esta historia, búsquenlos en otra historia entonces y lean las mías con perspectiva de fantasía, pues en la mayoría de las mías pongo drama y realismo negativos solamente si de verdad resulta necesario y nunca es mucho porque no me gustan, sino, uso la fantasía para ignorar y reemplazar al realismo negativo, uso al realismo positivo junto con la fantasía y no uso nada de drama triste, pues toda la libertad que la mayoría de escritores le dan siempre a la expresión total del drama triste y realismo negativo, yo siempre se la doy a la felicidad y la fantasía.

Era el Miércoles 15 de Abril de 1953 y había una pequeña cantidad de ponies en el muelle de la ciudad de Baltimare. En lugar de sonreír, todos estaban con miradas tristes por lo verdaderamente hambrientos que estaban, porque hace dos días se habían terminado todos los suministros alimenticios que tenían y aún faltaban tres días para que culminara por completo la maduración de todos los cultivos que esperaron durante meses. Era inevitable oír diariamente los gruñidos estomacales. Algunos estaban echados en el suelo de madera y otros estaban sentados, desde hace rato en un mismo lugar respectivamente.

\- Bon Bon, ¿estás despierta?.

La nombrada se dio la vuelta hacia quien le habló.

\- Sí, Lyra, ¿qué quieres?.

\- Estoy tan hambrienta que ahora estoy dispuesta a comer lo que siempre supiste que jamás me gustó comer.

\- Quisiera oírte decir algo diferente para saber que ya no sigues desesperada, ojalá tuviera comida que darte para que no sufras más, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

\- También quisiera oírte decir algo diferente que no sea referente a nuestra hambruna. Aunque sea mentira, la espera por comer es visiblemente eterna. Quiero comer hasta que me duela el estómago.

\- Lo mismo digo. Enfermarme de indigestión por comer excesivamente es una opción que no pienso ignorar. Prefiero enfermarme de eso que esperar otro día más para comer.

\- Hace un mes que llegó el último barco mercante a la ciudad. El siguiente llegará hasta no sé cuándo, pero no puedo esperar más.

Cada una oyó a sus desesperados estómagos. Ambas llevaban un buen rato tiradas de lado en el suelo. La pobre Lyra cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a golpear suavemente el suelo con su cabeza. Mientras tanto, también había un corcel y otra yegua, sentados frente a frente y con una potranca echada de espaldas en el suelo entremedio de ambos.

\- Mami, ¿cuándo comeremos?. - preguntó la pequeña.

\- Quisiera decirte una fecha específica cercana a este día, mi bella Dinky Doo, pero no puedo porque sería mentirte con un descaro imperdonable que jamás tendré.

\- Hasta yo sé que no debo preguntar cuándo comeremos, pero el hambre me obliga inevitablemente. - dijo Dinky.

La señora miró al corcel.

\- Time, si hubiese comida, ¿qué elegirías para ti?.

\- No para mí, para los tres, elegiría lo que sea que ustedes me digan, Derpy, y para mí elegiría cualquier cosa. Les sonará como una locura, pero a estas alturas, ahora soy capaz de comer lo que sea, todo lo comestible que encuentre. Desearía que el dinero fuese comida, lo traería y repartiría para todos aquí. De nada sirve ser la familia más millonaria de toda la ciudad si no hay comida en la que pueda gastar el dinero. Que perturbador es para mí tener tanto dinero y no encontrar ninguna comida para llevar a la casa. Ni siquiera hay azúcar para el té ni sal para las demás comidas.

\- ¿Por qué a pesar de toda tu hambre, sigues hablando en plural aunque el tema del momento sea de comida?.

\- Porque por tanta hambre que tenga, ni siquiera por eso me volvería egoísta. Siendo ustedes dos mi familia, nunca podría ni querría ser egoísta con nadie, sobretodo con ustedes. Jamás les dije esto, pero yo soy un adversario total del egoísmo desde que tenía siete años más que tú, Dinky, es por eso y por ser las dos mi familia, que siempre les comparto las golosinas, la comida y jugos que a todos nos gustan, aunque sólo tengamos una de esas tres cosas. Si alguna de ustedes muriera de hambre o de sed porque yo tuve alguna comida, agua o jugo que no les compartí o si por una sola vez no les compartiera la comida o el agua, mi conciencia me mataría de arrepentimiento. Si otro día estuviésemos como ahora y en la casa tuviésemos aunque sea una sola cosa para comer, yo jamás tendría la idea descarada de comerla solo y dejarlas sin nada, pero si igualmente me asaltara esa idea, en menos de un segundo la ignoraría completamente. Si en el peor caso, obedeciera a esa idea egoísta, mi conciencia me atormentaría y desearía no haber sido así. Jamás y digo que jamás comería o bebería nada sin compartírselo a las dos. Aunque no estuviésemos en esta situación, igualmente les compartiría lo que tengamos para comer o beber, aunque sea una sola cosa. Si ahora tuviésemos una sola cosa para comer, la compartiría con ambas, pues si no lo hiciera, sería el mal esposo y mal padre que nunca seré. Si llegase algún barco mercante, de ninguna forma les diría que se queden a esperarme mientras saco comida, al contrario de eso, las llevaré a ambas a que saquemos juntos lo que podamos. Y si en este momento no estuviesen conmigo, yo igualmente sacaría mucho para llevar a casa para los tres en lugar de sacar avaramente para mí solo o de sacar mucho para mí y poco para ustedes. Hablando sinceramente algo que jamás se me ocurrió decirles, si tuviésemos una sola cosa para comer y estuviésemos así de hambrientos como ahora, les compartiría esa comida aunque la avaricia intente tentarme a no hacerlo. Jamás me dejaré vencer por la avaricia. Para mí, las dos siempre serán más importantes que cualquier cosa, más que el dinero, más que la comida, más que lo que sea en todo el mundo, porque jamás le daría a nada más importancia y atención que a ustedes. Las dos serán siempre lo primero para mí, aunque estuviésemos al borde de la muerte por no comer.

Involuntariamente las hizo sonreír mientras hablaba.

\- Gracias, papi. - agradeció su hija.

\- Sí, gracias. - le agradeció también su esposa.

\- De nada, mis bellezas.

Dinky se sentó.

\- Agáchate, papi.

Su papá agachó la cabeza a la altura de la de ella y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego echarse en el suelo nuevamente. Acto seguido, Derpy levantó lentamente la cabeza de su esposo a su altura y le dio otro beso en la otra mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso y por qué sonríen?.

\- Porque me dejaste muy contenta con todo lo que nos dijiste. - le dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Él sonrió también, aunque sin cambiar su mirada.

\- Gracias entonces.

El estómago de su hija gruñó de nuevo y dejaron de sonreír.

\- Oh, hija, cómo desearía no oír tu estómago, pero por favor, no pienses mal, lo digo porque quisiera tener comida para darte y que ya no sigas sufriendo. - le dijo su madre.

\- Nunca hubiera pensado que dices eso con mala intención, mami, no te preocupes. - dijo su hija.

\- Gracias por serme comprensiva.

\- De nada.

\- Me duele ver lo hambrientas que están las dos y que yo no tenga de dónde sacar nada para darles. Cómo quisiera que todos pudiésemos encontrar cualquier comida, yo tomaría lo que pueda y lo llevaría para comer juntos, mis preciosas.

\- Gracias. - agradecieron ambas.

\- Si me preguntan por qué dejé de sonreír, es por oír tu estomaguito, hijita. Me apena mucho que estés hambrienta y yo no tenga nada para que comas. - dijo su madre.

\- Eso mismo digo yo. - dijo su papá.

\- Más o menos digo lo mismo, porque cuando oí mi estómago, no dejé de sonreír solamente por mí, sino por ustedes. Me duele saber lo hambrientos que están y no haya nada que ustedes puedan comer.

La señora Derpy le besa la punta del cuerno a su hija, el señor Time toma su cara, la voltea lenta y suavemente hacia él para también darle un beso ahí. Mientras tanto, con otro grupo de yeguas...

\- Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, ¿qué comidas tomarían si llegase un barco mercante?.

\- Todas las que sean de las que me gustan y también las que no me gustaban, Fluttershy. - dijeron las tres unísonamente.

\- Comería lo que sea en donde sea. Ya no me importa comer lo que no me gusta, es justo lo que haría si tuviera algo. Todavía faltan tres días para que los cultivos maduren completamente, pero hasta que eso sea, nadie podrá comerlos. - dijo Applejack.

\- Si todos aquí obtuviésemos comida, yo organizaría una fiesta para celebrar, una que sería con todo lo que todos tengan y quieran. Esa fiesta sería como sea que todos quieran que se organice y con todo lo que quieran, haríamos lo que quisiéramos. - dijo sinceramente Twilight.

Rainbow Dash miró a una yegua dormida.

\- Pobre Rarity, dormir es su único escape del pensamiento inolvidable de comer, a menos que esté soñando con comida.

Rarity se despierta sentándose y sonriendo.

\- ¡Guau, que delicia más...!.

Su sonrisa se borró al instante.

\- ¡Ay, no es posible, de nuevo no!.

\- Ya decía yo. - dijo Rainbow.

\- ¿Qué soñaste ahora, Rarity?. - le preguntó Applejack.

\- Soñé que estaba sentada en una mesa comiendo platos de galletas, cupcakes de sabores distintos, gomitas azucaradas de sabores, barras de chocolates de sabores diferentes también, pero en su mayoría cafés sin rellenos de ninguna clase, galletas y patatas saladas, y bebiendo jugo de uva morada. Había jugos de sabores diferentes, como manzana, naranja, mora, frambuesa, guinda, piña, ciruela, limón, cereza, papaya y arándano.

La pobrecita dio un suspiro de desaliento dirigiendo la vista al suelo.

\- Ay, cielito lindo, cómo desearía estar verdaderamente en ese sueño. Llevaría a todos y tendría todo lo que todos quieran. Sería algo así como una fiesta para celebrar por tener comida. Yo comería lo que sea.

\- Twilight, me dan ganas de que le cuentes de la fiesta que pensaste. - le dijo Fluttershy.

\- Sí.

Le contó todo.

\- Que felices seríamos todos si ya mismo estuviésemos comiendo en esa fiesta. Soy tan infeliz.

De pronto llegó un barco, pero nadie sabía qué tipo de barco, hasta que casi instantáneamente, un olor los puso activos y contentos a todos.

\- ¿Sienten ese olor?. - le preguntó el señor Time a su familia.

\- Yo sí. - dijo su esposa.

Dinky se paró.

\- Yo también.

\- Lyra, ¿lo sientes?. - preguntó Bon Bon.

\- Sí.

\- Oh, cielo santo, que olor tan bonito. - dijo Rarity.

\- También lo siento. - dijeron sus cuatro amigas.

\- Y significa una cosa. - dijo Twilight.

\- ¡UN BARCO MERCANTE!. - dijeron todos los presentes con gran fuerza y alegría.

Vieron que ya había un puente puesto, así que Derpy subió a Dinky a su lomo y todos subieron corriendo por el puente, pero sólo dos segundos después, todos bajaron tan rápido como subieron y una grifo se paró a la mitad del puente.

\- ¡Largo de aquí, ladrones sinvergüenza!. - gritó la grifo.

Todos se escondieron y la grifo se devolvió ahora que no los vio más. Pasaron menos de cinco minutos para que todos volvieran a sentirse como antes de que el barco llegara. Esa grifo los miraba aunque no podía oír lo que hablaban por estar en la parte más alta del barco.

\- Esa grifo no nos dejará subir. ¿Qué podemos hacer?. - dijo y preguntó Applejack.

\- No tengo idea, sólo puedo pensar en comer. - dijo Rarity agobiada.

\- Que agobiante, nunca hubiera dicho nada como esto porque no es de lo que siempre digo, pero odio tener que esperar. - dijo Fluttershy con el mismo agobio.

\- Todos te entendemos, Fluttershy, odiamos tener que seguir esperando. En casos como éste es entendible decirse que se odia deber esperar. Tampoco quiero ser paciente, sólo quiero sentirme llena de comida, tan llena como un globo de agua. - dijo Rarity.

\- ¿Entonces cómo sacaremos la comida de ahí?. - preguntó Rainbow Dash.

\- Yo ya sé quién puede ayudarnos. - dijo Twilight.

\- ¿Quién?. - preguntó Rainbow.

\- Pinkie Pie, la yegua más veloz de toda Baltimare. Es la única yegua que jamás podría ser atrapada por esa grifo ni por nadie.

Todos quedaron mirándola sonriendo.

\- Pinkie Pie, que buena idea. Esa grifo jamás podrá detenerla. - dijo Rainbow.

\- La llamaré por el teléfono que está cerca de aquí.

Twilight fue al teléfono, marcó un número y llamó. Luego colgó, volvió con sus amigas, y en seguida, un rayo rosa se detuvo junto a ellas, pudiéndose ver quién era. Todos ovacionaron de alegría cuando la vieron.

\- Todos apártense, que me encargaré sin dificultad de la grifo y traeré todo lo que me digan. Uno por uno díganme lo que quieren, pues yo sé lo que trae ese barco. - dijo Pinkie sonriendo.

Todos la rodearon y ella los fue nombrando para que ordenadamente le dijeran todo, pero no veían que ahora, esa grifo los observaba sentada en la orilla del barco, justo por donde Pinkie debía subir.

\- Que nadie se preocupe, pues todo su sufrimiento se habrá de terminar ahora mismo. - dijo Pinkie mostrando completa seguridad.

La grifo se paró en dos patas con las delanteras en el aire como si esperara que le dieran un abrazo.

\- ¿Y piensas que te será tan fácil subir, niñita?. Quiero verte subir y salir de aquí sin problemas.

\- Muy bien. - dijo Pinkie sin vacilar.

Eso dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa y una simpleza total para entonces salir disparada hacia ella. Su velocidad fue tal, que la grifo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de ninguna forma, ni siquiera para intentar cerrarle el paso a Pinkie, entonces terminó tirada de espaldas. En un segundo, Pinkie salió con una caja de su misma estatura y la dejó delante de Twilight. La grifo ya vio eso y se posicionó, pero sucedió lo mismo de nuevo. Pinkie dejó dos cajas junto a Time y su familia. Esta vez, la grifo estaba preparada con una red grande para atrapar mariposas. Pinkie abordó el barco y se detuvo mirando a la grifo cuando ésta la agarró, pero eso no la detuvo, pues la yegua rosa volvió a correr, dio una vuelta a la derecha y la grifo se chocó contra la pared, soltando la red. Pinkie entró a la bodega inmensa y salió con cuatro cajas que dejó junto a Twilight y las otras cuatro. Ahora, igual que Silvestre en el episodio "Una Pequeña Ayuda" de Speedy González, la grifo puso una guillotina grande en la subida. Pinkie subió y la guillotina no cayó aunque la grifo soltó la cuerda. Se la quedó mirando sin entender por qué no cayó, así que se fue a perseguir a Pinkie. La vio entrar en la bodega, así que se paró en la puerta para bloquearle el paso, pero una vez más terminó siendo tumbada, así que al segundo después se paró y la persiguió hasta el puente. Pinkie pasó y la grifo pasó justo cuando la guillotina cayó, dejándola parada en dos patas como estatua por un segundo para luego girarse a mirarla.

\- Por las plumas de mi abuela, se me olvidó que la había puesto.

Finalmente, todos tuvieron muchas comidas y jugos variados. En agradecimiento a Pinkie, realizaron la fiesta que a Twilight se le había ocurrido. Todos miraban a Lyra y Bon Bon bailando como esos dos ratones bailarines en la fiesta que hicieron cuando finalmente tuvieron muchos quesos gracias a Speedy Gonzales.

\- Dedicamos esta fiesta a ti, Pinkie, como una forma de agradecerte por tu ayuda. - dijo Twilight.

\- Siempre estaré para ayudarlos con todo lo que necesiten. - dijo Pinkie.

\- Finalmente no tenemos que seguir esperando a la maduración de los cultivos, la espera ya no importa, y este emparedado de guacamole con queso y cebolla está que me mata del gusto. - dijo Applejack dándole otra mordida a su sándwich.

Miraron la mesa y vieron a Rarity comiendo una tras otra cosa.

\- ¡Que belleza, no me importa parecer una golosa cerda indecente y maleducada comiendo así, dije que comería lo que sea y así lo estoy viviendo!. ¡SOY TAN FELIZ!.

Seguía engullendo sin parar. Y al igual que Silvestre "el gato gringo", la grifo estaba mirando a escondidas la fiesta hasta que salió.

\- Bueno, se dice y se hace. Si no puedes arruinarles la fiesta, entra en ella y diviértete. - dijo la grifo.

Se puso unas orejas postizas de pony como las que se pusieron Twilight y sus amigas para la canción "Helping Twilight Win the Crown", entonces fue a bailar con Lyra y Bon Bon como bailaba Silvestre.

\- Esa grifo sí que es divertida, aunque está chiflada, je je je je, chiflada. - dijo Pinkie mirando al frente.

Ella se pone a bailar como Speedy Gonzales. La grifo jamás les quitó la comida aunque tampoco estuvo de acuerdo en que se la robaran. Les sobró buena parte de la comida y los jugos hasta que los cultivos estuvieron listos. Finalmente tuvieron más comida y por milagrosa fortuna, nunca más vivieron ninguna hambruna y vivieron felices por siempre.

FIN


End file.
